Bikinis and lemonade
by MissKluck
Summary: It isn't always easy being Sakura Haruno on a beach, at least not with a crazy best friend who runs off with your bikini top as soon as she sees your crush. For day 22 of SSmonth. SasuSaku.


Oh goodness it's been months since ssmonth ended, but still, I present to you, SasuSaku Month day 22, "Exposed"!

Yeah, I know it's been almost half a year, but better late than never yeah?

I did say I would pop up once in a while now, didn't I? Also, SASUSAKU AND NARUHINA ARE CANON! Just needed to get that out of my system. This was actually one of the earliest ssmonth things I worked on, and I have even more in store lol.

**Bikinis and lemonade**

"Oh my gosh, Ino! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" A pink-haired, pink-faced girl called out, desperately trying to cover herself. A maniacal laugh could be heard as a blonde-haired girl in bikini ran off with the top part of the pink-haired girl's bikini. "I-Ino! Get back here!" But the blonde girl only ran further away, her laughter still in the air.

Around Sakura stood a crowd that consisted of civilians still trying to catch on to what had just happened. "W-what are you looking at?!" Sakura squeaked, face growing hotter by the second. "Turn away i-idiots! Jeez, where's Naruto when I need him?" Despite his perverted side, Naruto had, by the persuasion of a knitted fist, been turned into Sakura's personal watchdog as this was not the first time Ino had tried something like this. 'And on the day Naruto is away with Hinata, Ino strikes, huh?' Sakura thought wryly, desperately searching the crowd for someone she knew.

Unfortunately, her eyes fell on the Uchiha clad in a pair of swimming trunks, standing off to the side having been just about to take off his haori. He hadn't noticed what had happened, having already grown so accustomed to the squealing of Sakura and Ino, but now he was staring directly at Sakura, as if trying to figure something out. If possible, Sakura's blush worsened even more as she awkwardly shifted her folded hands in a position to better cover up her boobs.

And at that moment Sasuke knew what had happened, knew what Ino had ran off with, and cursing he found himself blushing too as he flash stepped to Sakura's side, turning her slightly around as he covered her in his haori. He tried not to look, but he didn't need to, as his mind already knew what was going on and so was going into haywire for who knows why.

"T-thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura meekly stuttered as she clutched the haori to cover herself, hanging her head in embarrassment. The eyes of the crowd, mostly consisting of men, were still staring at them, pissing Sasuke off further. Though he was faintly blushing, Sasuke managed to glare deathly at the people around them, causing the people to stumble away in fear.

"Hn, no problem," Sasuke muttered to the blushing girl, now refusing to look at her.

Trying to get her mind over to something else, Sakura tried to look for Ino, but to no avail. Sighing, she muttered, "Well, I guess Ino's long gone now. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun for having to borrow your haori like this. I'll just, um, go back to my own stuff to find something else to cover myself with so you can get it back. You don't have to come with me of course, you can just do what you want and I'll place it where you've got your things." Sakura walked away a bit awkwardly, still heavily embarrassed and it didn't help that there were still men staring lecherously at her despite Sasuke's previous glare.

Normally Sakura would have punched them into another dimension, or at least off the beach, but both because they were civilians, and she was clad in only a haori and a bikini bottom, she didn't dare do any of the sort. Just as she was wondering how obvious some guys could stare, she felt a hand on her back gently pushing her as well as she noticed the stares of the lecherous guys change into fearful expressions once again. Looking halfway behind her she found Sasuke walking just behind her, again glaring at the people around them. As he noticed her catching on to him, his glare softened as he quickly looked away again, light pink dusting his cheeks again as he gave another gentle push to her back.

Sakura tried as best as she could to ignore how Sasuke's hand was still at the small of her back as they walked, tried to ignore all the thoughts racing through her mind to find a reason as to why he was doing it. She tried the best she could to focus on looking for her bag and towel, but when she hadn't really seen Sasuke in a while, and at least not been alone with him, the thoughts about her belongings were quickly drowned by the flow of questions. In the end she still managed to lead them both back to her bag despite her reeling mind.

The only problem now was that her bag was upside-down with items spread around, and Tenten and Ino, who she had arrived with, were both gone. They had agreed on taking turns to watch over their belongings since it was only the three of them, but it seemed the other two had ditched her. Sakura had a growing suspicion as to why that was the case as she added their disappearance to Ino stealing her bikini top. Added to that that when she crouched down to collect her belongings everything but her towel and sweater where still in her bag, Sakura's suspicion was as good as confirmed.

"Darn it, I swear I'll beat that pig to a pulp the next time I see her!" Sakura grumbled, still clutching the haori around herself with one hand. Sasuke watched silently from behind, raising an eyebrow in light amusement. Sakura then seemed to remember her current condition, only wearing Sasuke's haori as cover, and she awkwardly stood up with her bag in hand, feet shuffling a little as her cheeks flushed again. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, but, um, I'll have to ask you to, um, let me borrow this with me home too. It seems that Ino has not only stolen my, erm, bikini top, but also my towel and other clothes, which means I still don't have anything else to cover up with." The entire time she had spoken to him she had been intently watching her feet, too flustered and embarrassed to look at him.

Of course Sasuke saw reason in this, and yet something still didn't feel quite at ease for the young Uchiha. The thought of Sakura walking home alone in just a haori and a bikini bottom bothered him. Despite the fact that he knew quite well that she could defend herself, it still didn't sit right with him. And so he merely grunted before starting to walk towards the pavement and the end of the beach, stopping to look back at her slightly as she hadn't moved. She was simply standing there, staring at him dumbfounded, while he just returned her stare quietly. After a few more moments, Sakura caught on to his intentions, and her eyes widened before she ran up to his side as he started walking again.

They walked in silence through the warm streets of Konoha. Even though the sun was starting to set, Konoha in the summer would always be a warm place to be. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke said much, Sakura was still wondering on Sasuke's intentions with lending her his haori and following her home while Sasuke was pondering about the same thing. Ironically, they both came to the same conclusion on their own, that it had just been a spur of the moment kind of thing, and that Sasuke now only trailed with her because he wanted his haori back.

Still, Sasuke's mind kept bugging him about it as it kept on replaying the scene when he'd realized that Sakura had no bra and how lecherous some of the men around her had been eyeing her. It was almost like they were looking at a piece of meat rather than a human being, and it still infuriated Sasuke, even though he didn't know why. And so Sasuke concluded that it was this fury that had caused him to act like he did, and he refused to acknowledge the small thought in the back of his mind that had mentioned that he might be jealous instead. But jealous of what? Besides, Sasuke wasn't jealous, it was just something he wasn't.

Arriving at Sakura's apartment halted both their thoughts, and for a split moment Sasuke pondered about why he wasn't in the least surprised of how he recognized Sakura's apartment. He had been over a few times, whenever Naruto had dragged him over to see why Sakura hadn't shown up like she should have to Ichiraku's, or just to hang out at her place. One time they had found her asleep, still in her work attire, dark circles under her eyes, and Sasuke was sure that if he hadn't clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth and dragged him out again to explain, Sakura would have had even darker circles than she had when she came apologizing to them the next day.

Feeling bad about having dragged Sasuke half across town in such a hot weather, Sakura felt that she should at least invite him inside for something cold to drink. She knew she at least had some lemonade in the fridge, even if that might be the only thing in there other than spider webs.

"So, um, Sasuke-kun, I just thought since it's been a pretty hot day and you had to accompany me all the way home that you might want something to drink before heading home?" Sasuke just stared at her, making Sakura blush. "O-only if you want, of course." Why was she suddenly blushing so much? Darn it!

"Hn, sure," Sasuke replied, following after the slightly surprised girl as she started to walk up the stairs to her apartment. Unfortunately, it was just as hot inside Sakura's apartment as outside, so Sakura meekly asked if Sasuke could open some windows while she went to find something to wear. Without waiting for a reply Sakura disappeared into her room, rummaging through her room for anything quick to put on.

Sakura found a shorts and a top on the floor, both a little dirty, but more from lying on her dirty floor than from actually having been worn. She strangely felt pretty relieved as she put on a bra, clasping it safely behind her back as if Ino was still there to try and steal it. In some mere minutes she was changed, now holding Sasuke's haori in her hand. She quickly skimmed it over to make sure that she hadn't dirtied it while borrowing it, and nodded absently as it still seemed clean. And so she exited, finding Sasuke standing near her kitchen counter, looking around with a nonchalant expression, all windows in the room opened.

For a moment, Sakura ended up just standing there, taking in the sight of the bare-chested Uchiha in his swimming trunks standing majestically in her living room. She blushed heavily at this, silently marvelling at how good he looked despite him not doing anything but standing there. Suddenly, he was staring right back at her, and Sakura found herself unsure of whether it was the heath or the intensity of their locked gaze that made it so hot again. She shied away quickly afterwards, looking down at the haori folded in her arms. Tentatively, she stepped forwards, keeping her eyes locked on the space between the shirt and the floor as she walked.

As his feet came into her view she stopped, shyly looking up at him as she presented his haori back to him. "T-thanks for letting me borrow it Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed but still looked earnestly up at him, and Sasuke found himself almost taken aback by the image she presented in front of him. He found that the back of his neck was rapidly heating, the heat starting to flush his ears and cheeks as it had done on the beach, and he quickly took the haori, muttering a 'no problem' as he did so. It came out softer than he intended to though, and he was almost tempted to slightly glare at the wall because of this.

It seemed that Sakura picked up on this too, curiously looking at him while still blushing. Her eyes widened then as she remembered why Sasuke was there, and she quickly broke eye contact, hurrying over to the fridge to find something for them to cool down with. She was relieved to find that she did have some lemonade in her fridge; she had made it some days ago, though it had been a little sour for her taste. Maybe Sasuke, with his distaste for sweet things, would like it? Sakura prepared them two glasses of lemonade, adding some ice cubes for both as well as a little more sugar into her own.

They enjoyed it on her slightly dusty couch, sitting in silence as they felt her apartment slowly start to cool down, if only a little. The lemonade did it's trick though, adding up with the air from outside and making their temperature a much more durable level. "Hn, it's not bad," Sasuke commented after a while, eyes looking on the almost empty glass of lemonade in his hands. "It's actually quite good, not too sweet."

Sakura beamed at the comment, feeling pleased that at least this had gone nicely, even if her trip to the beach hadn't. She herself was slowly seeping on it, it still being a little too sour for her taste buds. Still she rose, offering to fetch the mug with more lemonade as she noticed how quickly it was disappearing. Busy with pulling the mug with lemonade out again and fetching the sugar, Sakura almost didn't catch what Sasuke said. "Why were you topless on the beach earlier?" The bowl with sugar smashed to the floor, it's contents spreading out and about.

Reacting on instinct, Sasuke flash stepped to the kitchen to find a wide-eyed, confused, and now, startled Sakura staring back at him. "W-what?" she asked, as if she was unsure that she'd heard correctly. Didn't Sasuke know why she'd needed his help? Did he think of her as such an indecent person as to strip on the beach?

Apparently, he did, as he continued, "I said, why were you topless on the beach?" Did she really appear to him like that kind of a girl? Distaste welled up in her as she wondered what Sasuke actually thought of her, and she looked away in shame. Sasuke blinked, confused, glancing to the sugar bowl and back to Sakura again. She wore a grimace of distaste and shame, and Sasuke found himself confused as to why that was.

"D-do you really think that bad of me? Do I really come across as indecent as to-to strip on the beach, or walk around it topless?! I- I!" Sakura was at a loss for words, feeling frustrated, embarrassed and hurt all at once. "Ino stole my bikini top! She has for the last couple of weeks tried to strip me down whenever she could, and I have no idea why! I would never have done anything of the sort! Why should I?! I wouldn't! I wouldn't…" She took a breath, trying to quiet down a bit. "Am I really just that in your eyes, Sasuke…-kun…?" She whispered the last part softly, ashamed of her outburst too, self-loathing taking the angers place once more.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? No! Sakura, I-" Sasuke had no idea what to say. He had just been curious as to how Sakura had ended up topless on the beach, he had never even thought of it like how she'd now twisted it. Darn Ino for making this mess! "Don't twist my words," he grumbled. "Hn, I just wanted to know what had happened to make you end up a blushing, topless mess on the beach."

"I- oh," Sakura stuttered, realizing she'd jumped a little too quickly to conclusions. "Sorry. I just, I didn't want you to think bad of me. I'm sorry. But as I said, Ino was the 'mastermind' behind it, though Naruto has always been around to help me, but not today, which, well, ended up with her running away with my bikini top, with everyone staring…" Sakura sighed, refusing eye contact as her cheeks still burned scarlet.

Sasuke nodded, "So that is why you cursed at her earlier." He commented, almost as if speaking to himself. "I did hear and see Ino run off with something, and I understood what it was, I just didn't understand why… Well, until now at least." He looked away, and Sakura was surprised to see light pink dusting his cheeks. As she realized that this was his reaction to figuring out Ino's reasons, she too blushed again, looking away embarrassed. Could it be that he was embarrassed by it too then? That maybe Ino had hit the bull's eye despite Sakura's doubt about it? That Sasuke…? But was that really possible?

"Well, at least you don't think bad of me anymore," Sakura found herself quietly muttering.

"Hn, why should I think bad of you when it is Ino that is at fault?" Came the reply, surprisingly soft to Sakura's ears. Was the heat getting to her? Daring to glance up at Sasuke again, Sakura found him already looking at her with an unreadable, but undeniably soft expression, pink still covering his cheeks.

"I-uh, I-" Sakura blushed even harder, having no idea what to do or say as this new side of him already had her enchanted.

"You're annoying," Sasuke smirked and, surprising them both, leaned his head down, coming closer and closer to her lips. She could feel his breath on her face, the slight hesitation as he stopped somewhat, searched for reassurance. A reassurance that he got as she too came closer to him, halfway closing her eyes, her lips slightly parting. She could see him smirking as he placed his hands tenderly over her cheeks, finally bringing her face the last centimetres. Her breath hitched then by their closeness, and she felt both incredibly nervous and excited all at once. She could just about feel his lips on hers when-

"Sakura-chan! I'm here to save you from the perverts clutches! Darn Ino, I'll get her the next time I see her!" A loud voice interrupted them both as Naruto came running into her apartment panting. "Sakura-chan, are you- WHAT?! Teme, what're you doing with Sakura-chan?!" The two teens jumped, both blushing like tomatoes, while Naruto ran over. In the blink of an eye he had a hold of Sasuke's collar, a rasengan in hand. "The heck do ya think you're doing to Sakura-chan, teme?! Here I come to save Sakura-chan from the perverts only to find you trying to suck her face?!"

Although startled, Sakura and Sasuke shared a confused gaze over Naruto's wording. Wasn't he the one having a girlfriend? "Naruto, put Sasuke-kun down, he didn't do anything! He was actually helping me earlier when YOU were somewhere else probably sucking Hinata's face!" Sakura clamped a hand in front of her mouth. What had she just said? Naruto and Sasuke both stared shocked back at her, or Naruto was the shocked one, even releasing Sasuke and dissolving his rasengan while Sasuke just stared in slight disbelief at her.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you feeling quite okay?" Naruto took a step forward, slightly raiding his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura replied, refusing to look at him as her cheeks flushed. "Anyway, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh don't worry about that, Sakura-chan. I'm sure that having Sasuke-teme try to suck your face would make any person sick." Naruto grinned. "Still, I didn't think teme actually had it in him to try and do something like that so nice work Sakura-chan. I think he's finally growing up!" The next second Naruto was sent flying, crashing into one of Sakura's walls on the other side of the room.

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke grumbled, brushing his fist from having just hit Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto was on his feet two seconds later. "I was just coming to check up on Sakura-chan since I am supposed to protect her and then I heard Ino boasting about how her plans were finally working only to come here and find you sucking her face! Naturally I'd be worried!"

"Well you didn't manage to protect her now, did you dobe? Thanks to you she ended up braless on the beach with a group of perverts ogling at her. Do you call that protection?" Sasuke was angry, both for Naruto's accusations and for him ruining their moment. "And I did not suck her face or whatever bull you're claiming." He couldn't stop a light blush from forming.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Did Sakura-chan end up without a bra on the beach?! How could you let it happen teme? Ah, I'm gonna give Ino a piece of my mind the next time I see her! Imma go pound those pervert's a-"

"Naruto, stop it," Sakura sighed, trying to clear her head. "You too Sasuke, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It was just a onetime accident, but it's all taken care of now. And don't you worry Naruto, I'll give both Ino and Tenten a good piece of my mind the next time I see them." She glared as she looked out the window, making Naruto slightly shiver. "But it's been a long day now and I need some time for myself, like alone." She looked at her two boys. "So please go out, both of you, we can talk more another day."

"But Sakura-chan, I just-"

"Leave, Naruto."

"Fine," he grumbled and, being closest to the door, was about to walk out. However, he seemed to remember something as he turned around again. "You're coming with me too teme, Sakura-chan said alone, with means no you either so ha!"

"Hn, coming dobe," Sasuke grunted, walking over to the door to leave alongside Naruto. Sakura, seeing Sasuke's haori still on her couch, quickly picked it up and ran after him.

"Sasuke-kun! You forgot this," she said as she stopped him, giving him his haori back. "Thanks for helping me again, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, lightly pecking his cheek while blushing.

Before Sasuke could say anything more, Naruto came back. "Oi, teme! What's taking you so long?" He pulled his raven-haired friend with him out, waving goodbye to Sakura as she closed her door.

"Hn, let go of me," Sasuke grumbled. He'd just have to come back then, at a time he'd know Naruto was out. He cast one last glance over his shoulder, smirking over the day's events. He guessed going to the beach wasn't too bad after all, even if Ino and Naruto were scheming, accompanying a topless Sakura back home definitely wasn't the worst they'd made him do. Not at all.


End file.
